


You're Back!

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Inspired by the locker room setlock pictures posted by Arwel today on Instagram. The scene in which Molly discovers that Sherlock has returned.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	You're Back!

Molly began her shift like any other day. She followed the routine down to a science. 

Without Sherlock's interruptions, Molly's work life had become straightforward and frankly very dull. During the workday, she daydreamed of being elsewhere. Of course, she loved her profession and was diligent in her work, but it just was not the same without Sherlock. After Molly had met Tom, he was what she looked forward to at the end of a day's work. One night would be take away from the local chippy. The next, they would cook a home-cooked meal together and cuddle while watching telly. Yes, that was what consisted of Molly's life now.

However, she fantasized about the possibility of Sherlock's return, more times than she would admit. She hoped that one day he would walk through the doors of the lab, asking for her help.

_"What do you need?" she asked, gazing into his eyes, longing for an answer._

_He slowly closed the gap between the two of them. Molly felt both uneasy and enthralled by the situation._

_Sherlock continued to keep his eyes fixed on Molly as he answered, “You.”_

But that was then, and this is now. And now, Molly has Tom. He is hers, and she is his. Nothing can change that now. Or, so she thought.

For on that particular day when she arrived at work, Molly could never have guessed that The Sherlock Holmes would be standing in the locker room at Bart’s, waiting for her.

Molly made her way to the locker room. She felt a slight nerve pinch in her left shoulder, so she massaged it briefly with her opposite hand as she entered the room. Being too preoccupied with her shoulder, she failed to recognize a shadow that loomed in the distant corner of the room.

Her locker opened loudly. As Molly was putting her key back in her pocket, something caught her attention in the locker’s mirror. Or rather, someone.

She gasped. _It’s him! He really has returned. After all this time!_

Molly turned round to look at him directly. And, there he was. Sherlock Holmes, back from the ‘dead.’ It had been over two years since his fake suicide, and yet he remained mostly unchanged. With one exception: his manner. In the past, Sherlock was more tightly wound and rigid in his countenance. Yet now, Molly noticed he was more relaxed and at ease.

Sherlock’s eyes met hers, and he greeted her with a gentle smile. She smiled back, so relieved to see him alive and well. She quickly took the items that she needed from her locker and locked it up once more. Then, she returned her attention back to the man that had captivated her for so many years.

“You’re...you’re back?” she asked, seeking for the truth of whether this was real or whether this was her imagination.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and bowed his head slightly to meet Molly’s gaze. “Yes, it’s true,” he replied softly and gently. “It seems London couldn’t last more than two years without Sherlock Holmes.” His lips curved into a smile at the very thought.

Molly’s breathing was still weighted from this great surprise. She began to cross the room, heading towards where Sherlock stood. She let out a happy sigh as she slowly closed the gap between them. “I’m...I’m very...glad to see that you are...okay. That, you are...well.” By the time Molly had timidly finished her statement, she was now roughly standing a foot away from Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes remained fixed on Molly. He felt a warmth creep upon his skin, especially around his neck. It was too warm for his liking. He did not understand why his body was reacting in such a way. To ease the radiating heat, Sherlock unraveled his blue scarf, revealing the white button-down shirt and blazer that he was wearing underneath his long Belstaff coat. “I, too, am glad to be back. And...I am...quite...pleased to see you again,” he replied. 

Both Sherlock and Molly stood in silence for a moment that felt like an eternity. Sherlock’s last declaration made it difficult for Molly to counter. She had such conflicted feelings. 

Happiness. Regret. Joy. Sadness. Relief. Overwhelmed. Shame.

She was engaged to another, but Sherlock Holmes still had this silent power over her. And, to her astonishment, he looked upon her as if she was his whole world and nothing else mattered. Molly couldn’t stand the silence any longer, so she crossed over into his space and enveloped her arms around Sherlock’s middle. Squeezing tightly and resting her head against his chest. She heard him sharply inhale from her touch. She also heard his heart beat faster as her head rested on his chest. 

Molly was not expecting anything in return. She just wanted to hug him. To feel him. To confirm that he was truly in her presence once again. And, she squeezed tighter from the joy that she felt at that moment.

Then, something truly remarkable happened. As Sherlock exhaled softly, he wrapped his arms round Molly. Slowly, his embrace matched her intensity. He squeezed tightly and closed his eyes. 

Molly’s eyes opened widely as Sherlock returned the hug, and then she closed them again as he continued to comfort her in their embrace. A small laugh escaped her lips, and she smiled brightly.

Their hug remained as it was for a time. A time that both were not expecting to last long as it did. Eventually, Molly’s shame for the return of her feelings came back to her like a wave, and she let go of her grasp of him.

“Molly...That was…” Sherlock hesitated to finish his thought.

“Nice.” Molly finished it for him.

“Yes, indeed,” he answered, taking a slow gulp.

“I...uh...I should probably return to work.”

“Right! Yes, of course. Forgive me. I..did not mean to detain you from your obligations at work.”

“No!” exclaimed Molly. “You don’t need to apologize. It was...a nice way to start my work.” She beamed at him.

Sherlock’s stoic, neutral facial features softened into a smile in response to Molly’s affections.

Molly gathered up her courage to leave the room. To head back to work. Back to her life. Back to Tom. But, before she did so, she desired to do something. Something she really wanted to do. As Molly started to step towards the exit, she turned back to Sherlock. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she lifted herself up to meet his height, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. She returned her feet firmly back to the ground and then continued towards the exit. Just before crossing the threshold, breathily Molly said, “I hope to see you again soon. Bye!”

The warmth in Sherlock’s neck had not dissipated, and he felt a faint blush surface on his cheeks. He softly touched the cheek that Molly had kissed as he turned to see her disappear, walking further and further down the hall. Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled once more.

_Pulse elevated. Pupils dilated. Body temperature increased. I don’t understand. How is this possible? It’s not possible. It can’t be…. I can’t be….for Molly? I need to study this further, to see if these...feelings…. are indeed genuine. But how?... Think dammit...think!_

_A case! That’s what I’ll do. I’ll ask her to solve crimes with me for a day. Then, I’ll know for sure. If I...really...lo-...admire, no adore….Molly Hooper….._

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be much of a fanfic writer but I hoped you liked it all the same! Arwel's picture gave me so much inspiration to write!  
> Here's where you can find the picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_CD3cjFqGH/


End file.
